


Reunited

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Kate meet George after their trip to New York City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

‘’Kate, come on.’’ William tugged on his wife’s sleeve, but she didn’t move. ‘’You can’t keep staying here all night. Carole will bring him back first thing tomorrow. Right now, we have a jetlag to conquer.’’

Kate was standing in the doorway of George’s nursery. She and William had just come home from their New York trip, which had been a huge success, especially for her. She’d been able to go to almost every engagement, just missing one. The ambulance accompanying her wasn’t needed. Now, she was staring at George’s empty crib. He had been staying with her parents during the trip and she would see him in a few hours. Tomorrow could not come soon enough. Reluctantly, she followed William to their own bedroom.

The next morning, she woke when William planted a kiss on her cheek. ‘’Going for a run to clear my head. Back in an hour.’’

Kate looked confused. ‘’You won’t be here when Georgie comes back. You have to be there!’’

William smiled. ‘’It’s okay, I will make it on time.’’

When he left, Kate got out of bed and walked to the bathroom for a hot shower. When she was downstairs in the kitchen some time later, she heard a car honk. She looked out the window and saw her mother behind the steering wheel, but no baby in the backseat. Quickly she went outside.

‘’Mummy!’’ George was running up the driveway towards his mother, William following in his footsteps. Within seconds, Kate had her son scooped up in her arms. ‘’Hey boy, I’ve missed you so much!’’ She landed kisses all over his head. ‘’Did you have a good time with grandma?’’

‘’It was terrific.’’ Carole had joined them.

George placed his little head on Kate’s shoulder. William stepped forward and kissed his son as well. George stretched out his arms so he could take him from Kate. William held him high in the air, pretending to be flying. ‘’Hi big boy! Daddy’s missed you!’’

George uttered cries of pure joy. William put him down on his own two feet and he waggled inside.

‘’I’m off now,’’ Carole said. ‘’I promised Pippa I’d drop by. See you this afternoon?’’

‘’Bye Mum.’’ Kate kissed her mother.

When the three of them were in the living room together, George climbed on Kate’s lap, snuggling up to her. His eyes were dropping.

‘’I guess he was up early this morning,’’ William said. He sat next to his wife and put an arm around her shoulder. ‘’We have our boy back,’’ he smiled.

George had fallen asleep. Kate was softy rocking him back and forth. She looked at William, both had big smiles on their faces. They were together again.


End file.
